narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 14
Well this paper should make it known if you didn't see my wall post, I am home from camping. That was both fun and horrible. Fun because of all the activities and my friends, horrible because my western European-descent American skin couldn't handle the fiendish, demonic ball of fire in the sky that we call the sun! This is why I like the inside, because my flesh doesn't feel like fire as I drip sweat. As soon as I got home I washed my clothes drenched in sweat or having salt from the sweat. This is important information people! Went over to my friend's house, broke a glass light cover, fell asleep, and paid his mom for the glass I broke. It was a good day. Okay, on to the news. Bans Ended According to out head admin Ten, the bans on Sage Mode, Sharigan, Rinnegan, and Wood Release are over. Now please don't go over board with the, again. This also means I'm free to use Yoshitsune Uchiha in RPs again right? Hell yeah! Sixth Shinobi World War We have a site wide war coming]. This seems like it will be fun, Ten told us in the chat yesterday of one from years back that was fun and lasted for months. Here are the approved factions. We also will have jinchūriki, one for each of the 9 beasts. The one rule is no Ten-Tails of fanon-only beasts. Sign up for one here and these are the ones approved already. Poll Wow, this is up first. I think I have seperation anxiety from the chūnin exams section. Oh well, the last poll was asking about a death match. Who would win and come out alive? With a mere 3 votes it the master of shadows, Yami Nara. I'm sure the land of dead has plenty of shadows for him. The winner with a large 14 votes is the king of Scorch Release, Yashiro Yuzuki. Okay, now we have a new poll. It was going to be another fighting one but my dear aide Kaycherry, or Kaykay as I call her, gave me a better idea. Which of the remaining chūnin exam takers win? Also, why would you choose them? Shichirou Chiyo, the bubble king. Not very scary sounding, but he is strong. Izaya Yashin, a user of lightning who can use a strong technique for regeneration, but seems to be a lazy ass. Shima Date who has thepower to alter her genentic make up and be more beast-like. She is a giant, humanoid gecko, my fears have been made reality. Hibiki Fuka who is a weapons specialist. I had a brief mix up on Hibiki, her author has two Hibikis which confused me. Lastly we Koyone Takamori, a user of spiritual illusions. I will describe her in one word used by most anime/manga females... kawaii. She has a cold attitude? Oh she is just playing hard to get. Oh dear God... I've been around Beserk for too long. Someone hit me on the hit with a jackhammer. Featured Article I featured this week the strong Yashiro Yuzuki. This is the first human in awhile. :D I think... Not sure, and I don't feel like checking. Yashiro is a missing-nin from Kusagakure. He left as he blames them for his mother's death. He has mastered both Fire Release and Scorch Release. He has an inferior complex and is rather sadisitic. His skill with Scorch Release is so great some compare it to Amaterasu and Blaze Release though water can put it out if concentrated enough. He also has good skill in taijutsu. Despite his strength, he is weak against genjutsu. He is a pretty cool character. :3 Contest From what it seems, with Sixpaths being the only voter to give a name, the best character winner is Izaya Yashin. Not just power, but story. Congrats Kaykay. The new contest is going to be one that may not get any voters from people who hate it, but "Who is the best Sharingan wielder?" Now it is not straight up Uchiha, but any one with the eye. Please make sure that how they have it is reasonable and not just "They found it while hiking up a volcano trolololololol." I will slap somebody for that. Review Alright, time for the new chapter to be discussed by me. While doing this I clicked the Bleach link on mangapanda. I want new chapters, screw this break. It starts with Obito about to use the Jinton-like thing to headshot Sasuke and Naruto. Do it Obito, please do it... but no. Naruto actually saves the day with a good idea. He uses chakra arms to grab Sasuke and Minato, and with the contact Minato can use the FTG to get the hell out of Dodge. Gamakichi is in pain for some reason. Minato says Naruto is keeping up with Sasuke. Obito becomes a snake. A snake? I don't even... where is the Sword of Gryffindor? Obito is bloating up and being fugly. He uses what looked like a Tailed Beast Ball. Obito hits himself, what a failure! Now we are getting into what I loved about this chapter. It shows what I assume is Obito's mind and the picture of Team Minato. Obito's face is torn from it as Obito's right arm is gone. He screams in pain as his left arm is torn off, and it shows Kakashi being torn off the picture. Finally, he is bisected and it shows Rin being removed from the picture. Obito asks who Minato is and shows his face break in two. Back in the mind it shows Obito regathering as the picture repairs itself. This, to me, was a splendid and beautiful representaion. Obito is now in control, he is now the sage of six paths! All that extra flesh makes the cloak, eww. He now has a Ten-Tails chakra shakujō and energy spheres behind him. Obito easily cuts through a FTG kunai and removes Minato's arm. Minato jumps away with FTG but the sphere stuck to him. It ends as the sphere begins to explode. Naruto How did you find are beloved series? Anime, manga, a friend forced you, being sick, etc? Just tell me how. I found it when the series came on Toonami when I was a wee lad, and I eventually didn't like it. I got back into it later by the manga. Farewell Well that is it for now. Thank you for reading and comment on any thing you need. I will end this on a quote that made me laugh my ass off. "Instructions to sign up were too complicated, my **** got stuck in the elevator door." -Sei. Category:Blog posts